uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa Runs for President
'Uncle Grandpa Runs for President '''is the 7th episode of ''Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 111th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are both running for president of the RV! Uncle Grandpa brings the bells and whistles but Pizza Steve brings the rock show. Character Appearences Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle *Frankenstein *Crispin Mulcahy Minor Characters *Akira *Crazy Baby *Baby 1 *Baby 2 Plot The RV is parked in a junkyard where the gang is fighting whether the temperature of the RV should be hot or cold and they start to get physical, Mr. Gus steps out of the fight to yell WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT! he informs them that every week they're arguing over something, today is the temperature of the RV, Friday was who let the toilet seat down, the whole month of July was spent in the middle of the street figuring out how to change a flat tire which is why they got towed to the junkyard. Mr. Gus believes that if they put aside their differences then they can live in harmony of the RV, he goes on to say that they need someone to guide them into a brighter future and what they need is a... Uncle Grandpa cuts him off and says president while Pizza Steve says dictator, Mr. Gus agrees with Uncle Grandpa and with a leader of the RV then that person can represent all their beliefs. Belly Bag states that in a traditional democracy, you run as a candidate, campaign on a platform of ideals, and who ever gets the most votes at the end of the week wins. Mr. Gus agrees with him and decides that it's time to find their set of candidates, Mr. Gus doesn't wish to be a candidate and nobody else besides Pizza Steve and Uncle Grandpa doesn't either. Uncle Grandpa bursts out of the elevator and puts on a show to get them to vote for him, Pizza Steve then does his performance and gets everyone hyped with his song. Lyrics: Pizza Steve: Y'all ready to vote for Pizza Steve?! Believe in Steve! Believe in Steve! He gives you things that you want to receive! Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote! For Pizza Steve! Who even cares about that loser Uncle G! *Guitar Solo* Thank you! Thank You! Vote for Pizza Steve! Everyone finds the performance awesome. Crispin Mulcahy then brings the viewers to an news channel for the RV election, 4 minutes ago Uncle Grandpa failed to win over the crowd with his lack luster one man band, his opponent Pizza Steve however surprised everyone with a pyrotechnics show including a killer drum solo. Pizza Steve is leading the polls in the RV and if he keeps this up, his victory will be a sure thing, the question remains if Uncle Grandpa can make a comeback after his lame introduction. Mr. Gus hopes that the others had prepared an appetite for lunch, he lifts the lid and Uncle Grandpa is there and tells them that lunch is on him and gives out free hot dogs to everyone, he promises them that if they vote for Uncle Grandpa they can expect free hot dog lunches daily and throws in the mustard for free as well. Crispin is back on TV and brings in the current results, after promising the crowd with free hot dog lunches, Uncle Grandpa has the boost he needs to be in the lead of the election. Crispin expects a landslide victory for Uncle Grandpa if Pizza Steve doesn't make a serious comeback, Pizza Steve comes up with a comeback and changes the TV to his campaign commercial and this persuades everyone to think a little differently and the polls are tied. Pizza Steve places a bumper sticker on the back of the RV, Uncle Grandpa hands out pins and thanks everyone for their support and he rises in the poles. Mr. Gus is bench pressing as Frankenstein is spotting and Pizza Steve tries to act like them and says that they need to stick together and he lowers in the polls. Uncle Grandpa places his bumper sticker on the back of the RV and he continues to kiss babies. Pizza Steve then shoots another bumper sticker on the RV and performs a jet show in the RV and it impresses everyone and the results go back to half and half. Crispin is holding the presidential debate between Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve, Crispin then asks Uncle Grandpa for his opening statement and he's picking his nose. Crispin then asks for Pizza Steve's opening statement, Pizza Steve goes on to say that Uncle Grandpa is an irrelevant clown with zero credibility and is a total loser, Uncle Grandpa calls him a dirty bird. Crispin then points out that the RV is in need of serious repair and that it's also deep in debt, he asks Pizza Steve if he has a plan for the situation, Pizza Steve states that he'll fix it all with duct tape and this sparks the interests everyone. Crispin then asks Uncle Grandpa for his rebuttal and Uncle Grandpa is tied up, Crispin tells him to speak up and Uncle Grandpa talks out of his eyes saying that "duct tape bro" is three words no two", Crispin then asks what would Uncle Grandpa do to improve the state of the RV and Uncle Grandpa states that if they all put aside their differences they can make the RV great again, better than it ever was like put in a pancake machine, have ice cream on the 5th floor, salty snacks on the 8th. Pizza Steve wants to know where he's going to get all the cash to buy all of this and Uncle Grandpa states that he'll use all the money that accumulates in the change jar and Pizza Steve says that his platform is full of holes. Crispin asks Pizza Steve to elaborate, he says that people should be able to live in squalor if he wants them to and why should he have to pay for things like new brakes or gas and say if he wants to spend all the money on Burrito Bill's Macho Muchacho Burrito for himself and then he should be able to. Uncle Grandpa thinks that it's ridiculous and Pizza Steve states that it's delicious that demonstrates the dribble down economics, Pizza Steve compares everyone besides himself as peasants and himself as the 1% who takes the bite out of the burrito. With Pizza Steve's dribble down plan, everyone wins. Uncle Grandpa gets mad and slaps him off his shoulder and the two begin to fight meanwhile the RV is getting taken away and placed on a crusher. Mr. Gus then decides to drive everyone out of there until the key broke, Mr. Gus sees no point in saving the RV and that they have to bail out. Mr. Gus shows Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve the situation they're in and he says that they've got to help us, the two are worried about the election and Mr. Gus states that they don't have time for an election. Pizza Steve still wants to stay in the fight till the end and Uncle Grandpa is having trouble making up his mind. In a last minute decision update, Crispin tells us that Uncle Grandpa decided to pull out of the race and he asks Uncle Grandpa why he made this choice, Uncle Grandpa states that he valued his friendship more than some puppet job in politics, and Crispin is touched. And now a word from the new leader of the RV, President Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve is crushed in a cube and he tells Crispin that he knew he was going to win and that the best always win and losers always lose. President Pizza Steve is the best, a statement Crispin thinks is debatable but in a world of politics who really cares, Crispin then signs off saying to remember that the winds of freedom will blow as long as the sky is blue and his lies are true. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Back so soon?". *This episode is a satire of the 2016 presidential elections between Donald Trump and Hilary Clinton. **It can be inferred that Uncle Grandpa represents Donald Trump and Pizza Steve represents Hilary Clinton, meaning that Uncle Grandpa is a conservative republican and Pizza Steve is a democratic liberal. ***Uncle Grandpa dropping out of the race and letting Pizza Steve win could be the writers prediction of who'll win the election as they believe it to be Hilary Clinton since Pizza Steve represents her. ****It could also be that since California is a highly liberal state, they would most likely want Hillary to be president. *****However Donald Trump had won the 2016 presidential election and became the 45th president of the United States. *Uncle Grandpa represents Donald Trump because during the debate night, he resorted to name calling his opponent and calling him "Poo Poo Steve" and a "Dirty Bird", probably trying to say that he's actually a "Dirty B***h". Though the writers portray him as dumb and consequently think the same of Donald Trump. **He even has a similar hair style to Donald Trump, and he says a similar slogan stating "We can make the RV great again" where the real slogan is "Make America great again". *Pizza Steve represents Hilary Clinton because he tries to act cool and hip when he wore a green sweater and telling Mr. Gus and Frankenstein that "Us green people need to stick together". *Crispin saying that the RV is in need of repairs and is in deep debt could is a comparison to America itself. *Uncle Grandpa saying that he'll use the money in the change jar, could possibly mean that in real life the president will use money from the country. *Pizza Steve's presidential campaign commercial was a parody of campaigns in general. *Uncle Grandpa dropping out of the race could be the writer's prediction that Donald Trump will drop out of the election. *Mr. Gus breaks the fourth wall when he stares at the viewers. *Apparently the gang has argued all of July deciding how to fix a flat tire. *Belly Bag states the steps on how to become president by running as a candidate, stand on a campaign of ideals, and whoever gets the most votes is the president. **Although the electoral college determines the new president with the amount of electoral votes. *Tiny Miracle has a PhD in everything. *Uncle Grandpa plays the song of "Reveille" when he makes his performance. *Pizza Steve singing "Believe in Steve" could reference Steven Universe where the actual saying is "Believe in Steven". *This is Crispin Mulcahy's first major role since The Story of Crispin. *It appears that Pizza Steve got the jet he wanted from Food Truck, even though it's in a different color. *Burrito Bill's Macho Muchacho Burritos in mentioned again since Curiosities of Nature. *Running Gags: **Everyone changing the temperature on the thermostat. **Someone getting into a dust cloud and fighting. **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve competing for president. **Crispin going over the RV election status. **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve placing bumper stickers on the RV. **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve fighting in a cloud of dust even when they aren't fighting. *Errors: **PhD is spelled as P.H.D. in the episode. **During some parts of the election results, it showed that the decision in the RV was cut in half evenly, even when there's an odd number of voters. **It's unknown how Mr. Gus will drive them out of the junkyard since the tires were flat. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4